The invention relates to hinge-lid boxes (hinge-lid packs) for cigarettes or the like, comprising a box part, lid and collar, it being the case that a box rear wall is connected to a lid rear wall via a transversely directed articulation line, and the hinge-lid box is of an overall (more or less) cuboidal configuration with four upright pack edges as the lateral boundary of the box front wall and lid front wall, on the one hand, and the box rear wall and lid rear wall, on the other hand. The invention also relates to blanks for producing such hinge-lid boxes.
Hinge-lid boxes are among the commonest types of packs for cigarettes. In the case of this type of pack the (four) upright pack edges are intrinsically of cross-sectionally right-angled design. However, cigarette packs which are of this type and in which the upright pack edges, including corresponding collar edges, are of cross-sectionally rounded design, with a quarter-circle in cross section, or bevelled, with a corresponding bevelled formation, are already known (EP 204 933 and EP 205 766).